


Howls on the Sea

by Missworld94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missworld94/pseuds/Missworld94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two packs at war. Two hearts at war. As two enemies fight to starve off what they feel they are powerless to the power of the moon and the control it has over them. Werewolf fic. Please review, I really enjoy constructive .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howls on the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I just want clear up a couple things before the story starts that SANSA HAS BEEN AGED UP TO 24. This story will be dark and angst it is unknown how dark it might get and I will put trigger warnings at each chapter to warn those who are sensitive to certain subject manner. The discussion between wolf and human is that the wolf talking to sansa is italics and sansa talking back to her wolf is in bold.

Sansa covered her ears to block out the screams of her family and of her pact being slaughtered one by one by the savages from the kingdom known as Pyke. She should have known that the traveling pact from the iron isles were trouble the moment they denied to follow her father’s commands of not wanting to overthrow the king. She should have known they were evil soulless creatures the moment she looked into the grey eyes of the one they called Theon Greyjoy. But they wined and dined her father into submission of his throne with their talks of their victories in war and the spoils of what the lands held if they would join forces and conquer over the seven kingdoms. If only they would have accepted the betrothal offered to her by Prince Joffery then just maybe she would not be hiding in the forge trying to preserve her father’s line and the future of the Winterfell pack.  
Every plan that her pack formulated if something like this happened came to halt because there was no horn blown to signal a threat. There were no men on the wall to protect her people, each one slaughtered from behind when silver was stabbed into their hearts and as they fell to their final death from the top of ledge if the silver did not finish them first.  
Even in hiding in an enclosed space Sansa could smell the burnt hay and the rotting flesh that was once her people and their home. She could hear their screams as they called out for their alpha and his sons to save them from the pain of the silver swords that these islanders carried and the flames that they used to purge their land of thousands years of history of the births of great leaders and her land of their belief in the old gods and new. She knew that hiding was the cowardly thing to do in the time of war but she was just a girl who was taught to needle craft and to bake, she was not her sister Arya who could battle and wield a sword like a great warrior in battle, and she was just Sansa Stark. Daughter to Alpha Eddard Stark and his mate Catelyn Stark. Nothing was special, so how could she stop her packs pain and –Her thoughts were cut short by the slamming of the heavy wooden door falling to floor of the forge a heavy gust of smoke blew through the creek in her cupboard reminding her of what she has lost.  
“Little wolf come out no reason to hide” A man’s sickly sweet voice called out to Sansa as she hid in the wood cupboards that held the finished swords that once upon a time would of kept her pack safe . Sansa knew she should have stayed behind and helped protect her family like her brother told her to but she ran like a coward.  
“Everything is forgiven and your family shall be pardoned for its crimes against the kingdom Pyke and you shall be free to live out your life rutting away with that Lannister scum that think they are royalty”  
 _No do not listen hide and when he leaves you run_ Sansa’s wolf thought to herself _you must not run till he leaves he is full of lies. Just listen little wolf. SURVIVE_.  
Each breath Sansa took continued to catch in her throat in time with the steps of the man seeking her hiding place among the ruin of the forge. Sansa prayed for her safety and those of her family .She prayed that her sister was not captured. She prayed that if her brothers had escaped that they would rebuild Winterfell and that they would prosper after this tragedy. She prayed for her fathers and mothers safe acceptance by their gods be it either the old or new gods into their heavens.  
Sansa shuddered from terror as a shadow passed over her hiding space and through the crack in the cupboard. The footsteps of her pursuer halts in front of her and she cannot help but gasp in fear of what her mind thinks is to come and she knows now that she has made a mistake one that may have cost her everything she holds dear including her life. His laugh echoes through the empty forge and she can feel it cover her skin like a diseased hand that spreads sores and blisters like a plague and she can feel his laugh echo in her head as if she was one of the mad maids that all mothers told their daughters about the ones that have been driven crazy due to the hysteria caused by taking of their honor. She now knows that her end is near and she knows that once mistake are made there is no way to fix it and there will always be repercussions, no matter how hard you try to fix ones mistakes.  
She closes her eyes and breathes in and out as prepares for what is to come. She can feel a cold breeze on her face and she knows she has been figured out. A pair of hands reach out and grab her by her mid-section, they stick to her dress due to the blood that coats his large callous covered hands .Sansa could not help but wonder if his hands are covered with the blood of my father she falls forward like doll that is ready to shatter. She can feel his arms snake around her arms and midsection as he squeezes the very essence of life out of her. She can still her his cackle as it rings in her ear and she prays for the old gods and new to just let her have a swift painless death at the hand of this monster and that she might have safe passage to their lands.  
“Told you I would find you little wolf you should of known you could not hide from the big bad wolf and I cannot wait to see you squirm as I bend you over and-” She can feel his body stiffen as a silver sword carried by the Greyjoy pack juts from his body as it exits his back through to his chest and she can see his eyes bulge out of his head as his body falls forward on to her.  
Sansa breathes in and out slowly like the waves that crash on her land when the great ice melts and she lays flat on her back as the weight of the dead body presses down on to her and stifles her movement .She can hear footsteps circle her as she tries not to move she can hear the footsteps fade and move towards the passage of the door she starts to inch out from underneath the body of her would be rapists. Just as she scoots her wolf speaks out for her to hear, heed, and listen to her warnings  
 _Not gone, take shallow breaths, shallow breaths do not move listen to me._  
 **Why should I listen to you? When the only thing you have done for me? Well if I can remember nothing.**  
She can feel the body of the dead solider being lifted off of her and she can hear the body being tossed aside like a sack of potatoes and before she can show any signs of life in front of her enemy, a man with rough hands full callouses and wear from unknown battles pushes the hair out of her face and she knows now that she shall welcome the hand of death to touch upon her cheek over the one that is known caressing her face.  
“Wake now, Mate” and she knows now that there is no escaping from this nightmare. Sansa opens her eyes only to peer into the eyes of her enemy, the killer of her dreams, pack, and family. As she looks into the grey eyes of Theon Greyjoy she knows now that death would be far sweeter in her punishment.


End file.
